


burnin up

by driftingcactus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, just mark and yukhei being dumb, markhei are frat boys, theyre infact very homo, “no homo”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus
Summary: mark, yukhei, and a blunt. it goes just as terribly as one might expect.





	burnin up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigcaesar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcaesar/gifts).



> the first thing i post in months and it’s a dumb drabble abt markhei getting high,,, tells u a lot abt me
> 
> disclaimer i’ve never smoked the devils lettuce
> 
> (the title is in fact from the jonas brothers)

mark doesn’t really do  _ this  _ a lot — getting high, that is. sometimes he lights a joint with jaehyun whenever he feels particularly stressed, or takes a hit of a bong during a party, but it’s not often. 

 

so, he doesn’t really know how he ends up higher than a kite in yukhei’s basement, a fat blunt between his fingers as yukhei drapes his mile-long legs across mark’s lap. 

 

(that’s a lie. yukhei, with his pretty eyes and pouty lips, could get mark to do anything. how could mark say no getting high when yukhei asked him so nicely?)

 

“ _ brooo,” _ yukhei drawls, drawing out the single syllable. his eyelashes flutter as he turns his head to look at mark. clearly, he’s not gonna take another hit, so mark sets the blunt down on the astray resting on top of the coffee table in front of yukhei’s couch. 

 

“bro.” he says again, still mildly delirious as he puts one of his huge ass hands on mark’s shoulder. his hand practically engulfs mark’s shoulder. suddenly, mark’s stomach flips weirdly and his throat feels tight but he doesn’t know whether it’s the weed or — 

 

“has anyone told you that you’re like, mad hot, bro?” yukhei’s lulled voice snaps him out of his feverish thoughts. it takes mark a good moment to process yukhei’s words, but when it finally clicks, a flush spreads all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

 

“bro,” he whispers, touched. “you’re like, really hot too.” 

 

yukhei’s eyes light up as he sits straight (well, as straight as an overgrown puppy with dulled motor skills can). he’s closer to mark now, their faces 

only a few inches away. 

 

“no homo or anything mark, but i wanna like. cherish you, man.” yukhei’s nose is really cute up close. the way he stares at mark is anything but heterosexual. 

 

it suddenly feels hard to swallow. is he really that high or is he getting (love)sick? mark can’t really tell. “definitely not homo, but i would let you cherish me bro-cas.” 

 

yukhei smiles brightly, looking so,  _ so  _ beautiful, bloodshot sclera and all. at some point, he slips his hand into mark’s intertwining their fingers. or mark slips his hand into yukhei’s. he’s too out of it to tell, but he’s super sure they’re holding hands.

 

platonically, of course. 

 

the way mark’s gaze roams yukhei’s body is totally platonic too. (yukhei’s shirt has risen up and there’s just a hint of his abdomen showing and wow, mark is soo thirsty—)

 

“bro,” yukhei says again, after a few moments of silence. he looks less dopey and actually serious, and mark is a little worried. 

 

“i think i’m gonna kiss you, dude. if that’s okay.” mark can’t do anything but nod, and yukhei swallows and leans over and presses his lips to mark’s. they’re kind of chapped, but the way he kisses mark makes up for it. 

 

it’s kind of lazy, kind of sloppy, but mark can’t get enough of it. he swings his leg over yukhei’s hip, and grips on his shoulders, kissing him harder. the way yukhei licks at the seam of his lips makes him shudder. 

 

he’s about to pull away and like, wink or something, but he overestimates how far he’s pulling away, and falls right off yukhei’s lap. 

 

he might’ve hit his head on the coffee table, because he blacks out for a moment. when his vision refocuses, all he sees is yukhei panicking, pacing around the room with long strides. 

 

“bro!” he exclaims upon noticing mark’s eyes fluttering open. 

 

“oh my god,” mark groans as he attempts to sit up. he feels dizzy, but not enough to the point of wanting to vomit. 

 

“never try and be sexy when you’re high as balls, alright? you scared the fuck out of me, dude.” 

 

mark glares at yukhei with all the strength he can muster. (which really, isn’t much)

 

“are you saying that whatever happened there isn’t gonna be the only time?” mark asks after processing for an embarrassingly long amount of time. 

 

yukhei flushes, sheepishly, before rubbing his neck. “i mean, yeah. if you’re still down for it while you’re like. not high.”

 

“in a non-homo way?”

 

“in a totally super homo way, dude.” 

 

mark gives him another peck on the cheek before yukhei carries him to his bedroom and gives him an aspirin for his head. 

 

safe to say, they don’t touch another blunt for a while after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk either  
> kudos && comments make me soft


End file.
